The Broken Angel series
by TheBrokenAngelRose
Summary: This is a story of great adventure and romance. Follow Alis on her journey. See the story unfold as she meets Bobby, Sam, Dean, Castiel and...Rhossetta? Rhose is Castiel's sister and soon to be Alis's best friend!


**Chapter: The Broken Angel**

**(****Written in season 4)**

Alis was sat alone at the bar slowly sipping her beer and staring at the dusty mirror on the wall. She had just got back from a hunt that didn't exactly have a happy ending. Which ones do? Alis despised murder and hated to see people die; even her enemies. After she had sipped her way through her first beer, she heard the sound of 'carry on my wayward son' coming from her left pocket. She managed to wiggle her phone out of her pocket and put it to her ear. Suddenly she realised who was calling her.

"Bobby? Is that you?" she whispered making sure no one could hear her. Her whispering couldn't penetrate the violent screams in the background of the call. Bobby was trying to say something to her, and it sounded urgent, but the screams dominated the call and could be heard by the people on the other side of the bar. She had no choice but to put down the phone and smile reassuringly at everyone. Quickly putting on her leather jacket, she shuffled towards the door and entered the darkness of the night. Her 1989 Cadillac Brougham Sedan was waiting for her in the shadows. Opening the door and throwing her bag at the backseat, she quickly started the engine and turned up the radio to all her favourite songs on a disk her sister had made for her for Christmas one year.

Racing through the mist of the midnight rain, she could see a black shape that looked a lot like Bobby's house straight ahead. After reaching the front porch of Bobby's house, she realised that she wasn't the only one here. This car belonged to the Winchesters; these two brothers had a very similar life to Alis in the sense that they are all hunters and they lost their loved ones at a young age. She proceeded up some old wooden stairs to get to the door and knocked in a comforting way. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps and the turning of a lock. The door swung open to reveal that awful screaming again. Bobby looked as pale as a ghost and muttered slowly "I'm so glad your here… please come in … you idjit," with a crinkled smile. She stepped into the warmth of Bobby's house and shivered slightly as she walking into the light of the main room. She was surprised to see everyone gathered around a small rectangular table that is usually centred in the living room. As Alis tried to get a glimpse of what was making the screeching, she felt her chest being held back gently by a familiar hand. "Trust me, you don't want to see what is making that noise. It ain't pretty," said Bobby with a deadly serious tone to his muffled voice. Being the minx she is, Alis managed to slip away from Bobby's health and safety brief and went straight into the crowd.

Then she saw it. Squirming. Crying. Dying. This thing that was lying on the table was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen in her entire life. She did not know exactly what it was but she knew it was from above. Alis then began to realise the depth of the situation when she spotted the black wound that lay on the upper chest of the creature and the tear stains down its face. She looked around to assess the expression on everyone else's faces. She firstly saw Castiel crouched over the creature crying over the body with his hand resting delicately on its arm. He kept repeating the words "Please, don't die on me … not now, please!" in a gentle tone. Alis then turned to her right to see Sam furiously flicking through dusty books and pieces of parchment (probably looking for a cure or prevention method). Quickly darting to his side, she decided to aid him in his search. She skimmed her hand across some of the piles of the wrecked remains of books and came across one that was extra dusty. The front of this book was covered in symbols and equations so she decided to read it. Swiftly skim reading each page, she came across one that contained a picture that looked similar to the wound that was poisoning the creature. The title was written in Latin and spelled out 'angeli remedium' which translates to Angels cure. "I've found it! I've found a cure!" she shouted at the top of her voice and waving the book in the air. Everyone rushed to her side trying to read the page. Alis spotted Bobby's relieved smile and at once she knew that he had all the ingredients needed to brew this medicine. He disappeared into the kitchen and the sound of clanking glasses and jars being thrown around in desperation shortly followed. The others waited patiently (including Alis) but Cas was pacing up and down breathing heavily. About five minutes later Bobby reappeared with a strangely shaped glass containing an aluminous green liquid bubbling inside it in one hand, and a needle in the other. Alis couldn't stand needles so she squeezed her eye lids tightly together waiting to hear the deafening screams of the creature in pain. But to her surprise the howling came to a sudden stop. As she opened her eyes the creature's eyes opened too.

"Brother? You stayed by my side?" it muttered breathlessly. Castiel's face lit up to the sound of a familiar voice. "Every minute of every day, sister," replied Cas with a sense of relief in his voice. The creature sat up and looked around the room in confusion. Her eyes fixed on Alis and it smiled at her. This creature was obviously a female because of the distinct body shape and overall appearance. Being a sister to Cas also gave away the fact that she was an angel. Her long, golden, sun stained hair glistened in the low light and her eyes reminded Alis of the sapphire sea after a storm. The Angel looked around and her eyes immediately locked onto Alis. She looked slightly relieved yet very confused. After spending about five minutes trying to take her eyes away from Alis the angel stood up and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Rhose. Thank you all for helping me in my time of need…I owe you my life and I won't hesitate to risk it for yours any day," she said as her darted around the room looking at everyone's faces. Sam and Dean shook hands with Rhose and introduced themselves and explained that they are friends with Cas. Rhose smiled and looked over Sam's shoulder at her brother. After all the introductions were over, everyone settled down under blankets and piles of cushions for a long night of recovery was ahead. Sam and Dean were pushing each other's feet out of the way (as brothers do), Rhose and Cas were in a dark corner whispering to each other and Alis was curled up all on her own ready to fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Alis woke up to the sound of snoring that seemed to be coming from both Sam and Dean (Sam had been kicked of the couch by Dean). Her slightly open eyes headed straight to the corner where Cas and Rhose should have been but all she saw was a pile of lumpy cushions and a neatly folded blanket. She quickly rubbed her eyes, put on her leather jacket, and made her way over to wake up Sam and Dean. Heading to the door, Sam, Dean, Bobby and Alis all yawned and stretched. When they reached the last step on Bobby's porch, Cas and Rhose appeared looked miserable. They both stared at the left pocket on Alis's jeans as if they were waiting for something to jump out of it; instead the sound of 'Cary on my wayward son' played once more. Alis held the phone to her ear and looked the other way.

"Alis, are you there?" The call had a bad signal so it was hard to hear. "Listen Alis if you can hear me, its Priya and I need your help. I'm near to home on a hunt. There are too many of them and I can't do this alone. Please!" The called had ended but Alis still had the phone pressed against her ear trying to figure out what had just happened. She realised that her sister had called her for help…..with a hunt! She ran to her car as she fiddled with the keys. When she opened the door, Bobby had come over and slammed it shut again.

"Now listen here. You can't just go running off like that. Tell me what's wrong," he said with his voice almost a whisper. Alis turned around to see two confused faces (Sam and Dean) and two more faces that looked deadly serious. She sighed and explained what had happened and why she was so upset. The conversation was very awkward and Alis couldn't wait to stop talking. Bobby squeezed her shoulder encouragingly and everyone agreed to tag along with her on this hunt. The Winchesters headed for the Impala along and Bobby joined them limiting the amount of cars on the road. Alis was about to drive away from Bobby's when Cas and Rhose stood either side of the car looking through the front windows. She knew what they wanted but wasn't sure she would feel comfortable with two angels in her car. The brother and sister got in the back of the car anyway; Alis sighed and followed the Impala out of the driveway and into the open road. The car journey was completely silent for Alis resisted the urge to turn on the radio for the whole journey! Alis didn't really mind because it had been a while since she had a cute guy in the car (she kept looking in the mirror at him during the journey).

When everyone reached the motel, there were only three separate rooms available so a choice had to be made. Alis walked over to Bobby, Sam and Dean who were trying to decide who was going to stay with who. Dean kept asking if he could stay with one of the girls when the conversation was interrupted by Cas and Rhose. "Maybe it would be smart if I spent some time with Castiel…I mean, come on, he's clueless," Suggested Alis. Everyone agreed with Alis's request.

"Then I get Dean, said Rhose winking at Alis whilst waving she hand above her head. Bobby gave an encouraging pat-on-the-back to Sam as he held his head in his hands in shame. Everyone headed to their rooms in pairs, saying their 'good nights' to each other. Rhose gave the thumbs up to Alis before she closed to door. It was getting late and Alis was tired so she opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. She could hear Castiel moving in the bathroom and could see his shadow through the gap under the door. She decided to fold her clothes neatly for they had been chucked into a bag before they left Bobby's. As she began to fold her clothes and put them in neat piles, Cas came out of the bathroom. But this wasn't a normal entrance for Castiel was….NAKED! LIKE ALL THE WAY NAKED! Alis looked over the top of the clothes she was currently folding and saw what was stood in front of her.

"Oh my dear lord, Cas….why are you Naked? Seriously!" she said with her head turned the opposite way. She really wanted to look but she didn't. I mean come on... he's and Angel!

"What's wrong…I…I don't understand," said Cas his head was tilted like that of a lost puppy's. Alis managed to sneak and peak and smiled to herself. "Erm, Cas? Could you at least put some pants on, I'm not ready for this," she giggled because even though he didn't know what she meant by 'ready', she did. After Cas had retrieved his pants and fastened them tight, Alis didn't hesitate to turn around and look at him. His broad body fascinated Alis. She said "Cas? Just come over here for a second." His feet shuffled across the carpet towards Alis and he stopped right in front of her. She reached out and gently placed her hand on his sort of six-pack. She breathed in in amazement at the sheer quality of his body shape. "Cas, we might has a slight problem," she said as she looked up at his confused face.

"And what's that?" he said still confused.

"I…I think your hot!" she smiled trying to lessen the situation. She stood up and rested her hands on his shoulders. She realised he didn't have a clue what to do next so she grabbed his hands and place them on her waist. Resting her hands on his shoulders again she felt happier than she had every felt before. She moved her hand down to his and led him over to the sofa. They both sat facing each other with smiles on their faces. Alis noticed that Cas had blushed slightly as she looked up at his face. She lifted her hand and laid it on side of his face. Castiel also lifted his hand and put it on Alis's knee. She felt a rush of warmness up her spine that caused her to shiver.

"Are you cold…Urm here, I'll fix that;" he cuddled up to her and she felt his arm on her shoulder and his other arm still resting on her knee. She again looked up to his face and saw that his eyes sparkled in the low light. Her face lit up and she felt safe in his arms. She began to feel Cas's arm pulling her towards him. Their faces got closer and closer and before you know it, their kissing. Like, seriously kissing! This was a new thing for Cas and Alis and they were both still smiling. They stopped kissing and walked over to the bed holding hands. Castiel grabbed Alis's waist and laid her down on the bed. Even though she had her eyes closed, she could feel his warm hand on her chest as Cas peeled the leather jacket off of her arms and threw it on the floor. With both of them fully on the bed now, there was no stopping them.

The next morning, Alis woke up with Castiel's bare arms around her bare waist. Her eyes adjusted to the morning light. She turned around her whole body to face Cas and gave him a good morning kiss on the forehead. She looked over his shoulder at the clock, yawned and listen to the sleepy "What time is it" from Cas.

**On the same night whilst Alis and Cas were getting to know each other ** ** …**

Rhose and Dean were sitting on opposite sides of the couch watching TV and drinking beer. The low light made it hard for them to see anything in the room. Dean was surprised at how much Rhose was acting like a real human; if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that she was a human! Both of them kept sneaking quick looks at each other. As the night progressed, the night air got colder and colder until Rhose said "Jeez, why is it so cold tonight?" she questioned. Dean immediately stood up and fetched the blanket from the bed.

"Here, will this do ya?" He held out the blanket and Rhose pulled it over her body and folded her arms. She smiled at the ground because she knew Dean was still looking at her. She decided what her next move would be.

"Damn, I'm still cold," she said as she rubbed her arms as if she needed warmth. Dean shuffled across the couch to were Rhose lay and put his arm around her. She giggled slightly and threw the other half of the blanket across his body too. They sat together for a while just talking about their lives and how abnormal they are compared to your average day person. They even compared their lives and realised how similar they were. An hour had passed since Dean had come over to Rhose but they didn't care; they were having a great time in each other's company. Dean's warmth made Rhose feel safe and Rhose's blue eyes made dean feel happy. It's was a winner all around! After the pair stopped laughing they turned to face each other. Dean smiled and pulled her closer in an affectionate way and she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear whilst looking at the floor.

"You know what? I've learned something today," said Dean nodding his head.

"And what might that be?" Rhose giggled.

"Not all angels are dicks!" he replied with a sense of relief in his voice.

Rhossetta laughed even though she knew he was talking about her brother. She sort of agreed! Rhose stood up and said "It's getting late and we should probably get some sleep." As she headed for the bathroom, Dean grabbed her hand and said "Wait…" When she turned around Dean's face was practically touching hers. They leaned in and fell into each other's arms. Suddenly Rhose turned away from Dean and walked over to the window hugging herself in regret.

"What's up?" said Dean confused with the situation. He came to a halt just behind her and brushed her hair away so he could see her face.

"I….I can't…," she turned to face Dean again before she continued. "Dean…I wanted too, believe me. But my brother, he made me swear….I don't think I can do this anymore." Dean noticed that Rhose's eyes had begun to tear up so he pulled her close and wiped her eyes.

"I know you can do this…," she said stroking the side of her pale face.

"You don't know that….," she said, tearing up again.

"I do"

"How Dean? How."

"I know you will get through this because…I'm gonna help you every step of the way. I promise." Dean grabbed her waist and Rhose locked her hands behind his neck. Once more, they leaned in and this time it happened for real. They kissed! Dean too it one step further and pushed Rhose against the wall whilst kissing her neck. This feeling was all new to Rhose and even Dean felt different with her around; he felt happy. Dean started to unbutton Rhose's top and she started to lift his shirt. After a while, Rhose pushed off the wall and the couple walked backwards until Dean tripped and fell onto the bed with Rhose on top of him. They smiled at each other and continued kissing. Hours passed and the night slowly faded away. As the morning sun seeped through the curtains, Dean woke up to feel his roommate next to him. His arm was under her neck and the other hand (left) holding her right hand.

"Dean. Where are you?" muttered Rhose as she tried to open her eyes. Dean had gotten up and got dressed. When he heard Rhose's voice he said "Good morning sweetheart. Sleep well? Of course you did!" Rhose sat up and yawned. She heard the fridge door open and Dean walked over to Rhose with two beers in one hand and his other hand in his pocket. He sat down next to her and handed her a beer. She wouldn't usually drink in the morning, but since it was Dean, she accepted. He hugged her and kissed her forehead before reaching for her bag and putting it on the bed next to her. She took out some fresh clothes and headed to the shower (still naked). Dean looked at her, smiled, and raised his eyebrows up and down simultaneously. She gave out a small giggle before shutting the door. Dean listened to the running water and faint singing coming from the bathroom whilst he made some coffee. Her singing was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. What a perfect scene. The most beautiful singing voice coming from the most beautiful woman he had ever met. After she had finished in the shower and gotten dressed, the whole gang headed for Bobby and Sam's room were the hard core research had already started. Dean and Cas walked ahead so Rhose and Alis could talk. They both smiled at each other and whispered "How was your night?"

At Sam and Bobby's apartment, the mood wasn't exactly 'happy'. Bobby and Sam sat in the room staring furiously at Dean, Sam, Alis and Rhose. Each of them in turn figured out why they were angry. Bobby started to pile some books as he said "So…Did you all have a good night last night?" Sam nodded at everyone barely keeping his eyes open. Lots of empty coffee mugs gave away the fact that they had kept him up for most of the night. Books and pieces of parchment were scattered across the table and floor which also implied that they had stayed up all night doing the research they should have done together. Alis cleared her throat and said "What have you got so far?" with a smile as fake as plastic. Each person placed themselves next to their roommate trying to ease the tension (this just made it worse). Rhose sat at the table with Sam and tried to help sort out what research was relevant want what didn't really matter right now. Dean needed more coffee so he headed over to the sink. On the way over he held Rhose's head and kissed it. She blushed. Sam stared at Rhose as if to say 'why not me?' Alis and Cas giggled away in the other corner of the room; they looked so happy together. Rhose examined the map that was covered in red lines and drawn on circles. She ran her finger along the lines to the biggest circle.

"Is this were we are headed?" she asked excitedly. Everyone got up and rushed to see what she was talking about. They all spent some time figuring out what route they needed to take to get to this place.

"How did you figure it out, I mean come on, we don't even know what we are up against yet," questioned Dean.

"We tracked all the supernatural activity and omens to this point….It's the only thing we had to go on!" Said Sam looking at Dean through his quickly closing eyelids. Bobby went over to his bag and pulled out several shotguns, pistols and bags of salt. Sam got up and headed for his bag; he also pulled out guns and salt but he also had Ruby's knife.

"Don't worry Priya, We'll be there soon," sighed Alis as she looked at out of the window at the hills on the other side of town. All eyes were staring at her with sympathy hidden in their faces. Alis turned around and looked at the ground again with that fake smile upon her face. Castiel saw this expression, walked over to her and held her hands. She looked up at his and flung her arms around him laying her head gently on his chest. Cas put his arms around her and put his chin on her head. Rhose looked at the couple and saw how happy Cas was. She knew that Alis had to be protected and who better to do it that her brother. Her eyes began to tear up so Dean stood behind the chair and put his hands on her shoulders. All this affection made Sam feel like a loner. Bobby smacked his hand on his face and shook his head.

"Don't worry, well find her…I promise," said Rhose to her technically sister-in-law. Both Cas and Alis looked at her and nodded their heads in appreciation. Seeing the expression on Sam's face, Dean moved away from Rhose to relieve Sam of his duty as the third wheel. Sam smiled at Dean to say thank you.

"Well, if we are gonna find your sister, we had better get going," said Bobby as he zipped up his bag and put it over his head and across his body. Sam did the same and joined him by the door. Cas and Alis made their way over, still holding hands and Rhose and Dean followed.

When they finally reached the end of the road, Bobby was the first to enter the dark stretch of woodland in front of them. Everyone followed in single file avoiding getting lost. Alis, of course, stayed at the back of the line. She felt like the reject of the 'family' at the moment. With her hands in her pockets, she did her best not to lose the group. After walking for about 10 minutes, the gang reached a huge barn that was centred in a field. It was strange; nothing seemed to grow around the barn. As soon as Alis caught a glimpse of this strange building, she ran ahead of the group straight for the barn doors. Just as she though. Locked!

"Ha….no problem. Stand aside Alis and let my foot do the talking!" boasted Dean, raising his foot ready to kick open the doors. Alis looked back at Rhose pointing at Dean like he was a weirdo; Rhose just shrugged. Just as he was about to realise this kick, the door swung open to reveal Castiel with a sense of achievement in his expression.

"Beat ya too it!" Said Castiel smiling so hard his cheeks had begun to hurt slightly. Alis ran over to him and gave him a thank you hug whilst pulling tongues at Dean. The barn was dark ad creepy and to everyone's surprize...empty! No ghosts. No spirits. No nothing (not even rats).

"I don't understand. All the signs lead us hear. I…I…" said a confused Sam. Dean shrugged and said "Well…I guess this was a waste of time." He headed back to the car followed by Bobby, Sam and Rhose. Rhose hesitated to leave at first but nodded reassuringly at Alis and followed the others. Alis sat on the steps of the barn crying into her hands. Castiel ran straight over and sat by her side. He flung his arms around her and she turned and sobbed into his chest. He told her that he would always be there for her. She looked up at his face and saw how serious he was. She got up and said "I need some time alone."

"Are you sure?" asked Cas

Alis folded her arms and gave a whole speech about how she was independent and she could handle things on her own. She even mentioned the fact that she could handle a shotgun since she was six.

"Ok then..." he disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings. When Alis opened her eyes, she regretted sending him away but she knew he wasn't angry at her. She walked around the open barn with her hands in her pockets. She wiped her eyes and felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. The next thing you know, Alis was on the floor and behind her stood…not one…but three vampires. One of them had a shovel in their hand (obviously the weapon used to knock Alis out).

**Please comment and get ready for some serious vampire slaying action… **


End file.
